


Firelight

by cariboucat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is really just me trying to figure out how to do fanfics, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariboucat/pseuds/cariboucat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cozy aesthetic piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

Kuroo had never felt more relaxed in his life.

A fire crackled softly in the fireplace, its warm glow dispersing through the room as the only source of light. He was leaning back against the bed, sitting with his legs out in front of him on the thick, plush burgundy carpet. Kenma’s head rested in his lap, soft golden tresses fanned out across his legs. Kuroo’s breath came steady and deep, close to sleep but not quite there. His fingers absentmindedly combed through Kenma’s hair with slow, gentle touches, careful not to wake him. The firelight lent a warm, even glow to Kenma’s complexion. If his beauty was breathtaking before, then now, with the flames’ softened light flickering out across his cheeks, he was otherworldly.

Kuroo brushed aside a strand of hair from Kenma’s forehead, and for a moment, his eyes fluttered open. The fire reflected in Kenma’s irises as golden rivulets of light before Kenma turned his head to gaze up at Kuroo. The corner of his mouth twitched up and he closed his eyes again, easily falling back asleep. Kuroo smiled down at him, continuing the smooth, steady motions of his fingers through Kenma’s hair.


End file.
